1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of substrates with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric fields, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
A technique of forming a cavity in a pixel and filling the cavity with liquid crystal molecules to implement a liquid crystal display has been developed. Although two sheets of substrates are used in a conventional liquid crystal display, constituent elements are formed on one substrate, thereby reducing weight and thickness of the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure, therefore it may contain information that does not form a prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.